At present, taking a device installed with an Android system as a representative, more and more handheld touch-screen terminal devices provide large-space Home interfaces for users, and therefore, the users are allowed to place, according to their habits and under a precondition that there is space on a current screen, icons of frequently used favorite programs, widgets, controls, folders and so on to the Home interfaces of the devices, resembling shortcuts on a computer desktop, which greatly facilitates searching for a particular application program by the users when functions of handheld devices become increasingly powerful nowadays.
During a process of implementing embodiments of the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art has the following technical problems: If there is no space for placement on the current screen, an icon cannot be added, and a user is required to manually release space for placement, which is inconvenient for the user to operate; in addition, in the prior art, when an icon is to be added to the Home interface, it must be ensured that there are enough space on the current screen, so that the icon can be added; if there is no enough space, a series of operations of selecting an icon to be added by the user previously are invalid, and need to be performed again. As a result, a capability of intelligent interaction between a mobile phone using an Android system and a user is greatly reduced.